Energy Layer - Cho-Z Spriggan
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-128 Cho-Z Customize Set on November 17th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Spriggan is a Balance Type Energy Layer that features an overall round perimeter with large gaps and two heads, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; a Spriggan, a legendary beast of Cornish Faery Lore, and a large double bladed axe that goes from the center to the perimeter. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Cho-Z Spriggan features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated in the center in the form of a "Metal God Chip", akin to its predecessors Legend Spriggan and Spriggan Requiem. Cho-Z Spriggan also features gimmicks: Like its predecessors, Legend Spriggan and Spriggan Requiem, Cho-Z Spriggan is a Dual-Spin Layer with two sets of teeth for Right-Spin Mode and Left-Spin Mode. Like other Layers with the "Cho-Z" prefix, Cho-Z Spriggan features an anti-Bursting mechanism called the "Cho-Z Awakening System". At high spin velocity, the centrifugal force activates a bistable mechanism, revealing sub wings called the "Cho-Z Wings" and in turn extending Burst-stopping tabs in the grooves meant to fit the prongs of the Disc. The Burst-stoppers then obstruct the Disc, preventing the loss of the last click and preventing the Cho-Z Spriggan Combination from Bursting. Due to the bistable mechanism the wings and tabs do not retract when spin speeds are low and must be manually pushed in after every match, the mechanism also allows the gimmick to work as intended. Due to the Layer's Dual-Spin nature, there are two sets of "Cho-Z Wings" and only one set will activate for each spin direction as the starting position of the Disc will obstruct the other set. However, due to the bistable mechanism, Cho-Z Spriggan requires rather extreme spin speeds for the gimmick to activate which may be difficult for younger bladers. Due to the Dual-Spin Gimmick, recoil between the opponent and Cho-Z Spriggan can be increased or reduced depending on the Layer's setting and the opponent's spin direction. Furthermore, Cho-Z Spriggan's points of contact are nearly identical between Right-Spin Mode and Left-Spin Mode, creating little to no discernible difference between the two. While the blades of Cho-Z Spriggan in either spin direction are nearly identical to the blades of Legend Spriggan's Right-Spin Mode, Cho-Z Spriggan exhibits poor Attack potential. Due to the position of the "Cho-Z Awakening" gimmick, the blades are positioned on top of the Layer, and due to the Layer's thickness, the blades rarely, if ever, come into contact with the opponent. Furthermore, when the gimmick is activated, the "Cho-Z Wings" cover up half of the gaps between the blades, further reducing Attack potential. As such, Cho-Z Spriggan is better suited for Spin-Equalization Combinations and, like its predecessor Spriggan Requiem, it is recommended to set the Layer to spin opposite to the opponent to maximize Defense and Stamina potential as there is too little recoil for Attack potential. However, like its predecessors Legend Spriggan and Spriggan Requiem, in order to facilitate the Dual-Spin gimmick, two of the teeth on each set are made to the thickness of those found on Single Layers, meaning that the first two teeth on each set will wear down fairly quickly. Due to this, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it or only use Drivers with weak spring locks like Bearing. Use in Defense/Stamina Spin-Equalization Combinations Cho-Z Spriggan can be used in the Defense/Stamina Combination Cho-Z Spriggan 0/00/10 Wall/Lift/Turn/Expand Bearing. The low recoil of Cho-Z Spriggan is bolstered by the heavy weight of 0/00/10 Wall/Lift/Turn/Expand and the Stamina of Bearing is bolstered by the Stamina of 10. When spinning opposite to the opponent, the low friction of Bearing allows for high amounts of Spin-Equalization while Bearing's high Life-After-Death with Wall/Lift/Turn allows the Combination to Out-Spin the opponent. However, this combination struggles against Same-Spin opponents. Overall Its round shape, heavy weight, Spin-Equalization potential, strong teeth, Dual-Spin nature and gimmick makes Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Spriggan a top-tier choice for Defense and Stamina Combinations, able to match and exceed Archer Hercules and Hell Salamander in Opposite-Spin match-ups. Furthermore, with the addition of the "Cho-Z Awakening" gimmick, Cho-Z Spriggan will rarely be at the risk of Bursting, even when launched at the spin speeds needed to activate the gimmick. As such, Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Spriggan is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-128 Cho-Z Customize Set - Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' * B-00 Cho-Z Spriggan 10 Jolt' (CoroCoro Exclusive) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerCho-ZSpriggan.png|Cho-Z Spriggan (Official Image) Cho-Z Spriggan (Royal King Ver).png|Cho-Z Spriggan (Royal King Ver.) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy